


sanctuary

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Friend Tina Chen, Love Confessions, M/M, RK17cember, Sweet Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines is having a bad day, but Connor always seems to know how to help him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 27
Kudos: 36
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> (day six, prompt: comfort)

“Got a loose screw in there, tin can?” Gavin sneered, making Nines’ annoyance mold into something uglier.

“Shut up, Gavin,” Nines muttered, growing angry at Gavin being more difficult than usual. “You have hardly gotten any of your work done today, so if anything  _ I _ should be asking you that.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin said after laughing at him. Nines’ anger was boiling far too fast and he stood up quickly. “Fuck are you doing?”

Nines didn’t give him the privilege of knowing, just walked off in the direction of the break room. His LED glowed bright red in his distress and the door closed behind him with a slam.

“Woah, you alright dude?” Tina asked, setting down her coffee mug and putting her hands up defensively. This only made Nines more upset. He didn’t want to be a threat like he was designed to be.

“I’m fine,” Nines spat through gritted teeth.

“Is it Gavin?” Tina asked, seeming to already know the answer. Figures that only Gavin can make someone this angry.

“Yes,” Nines sighed, running a hand through his hair to ensure it kept its neat shape.

“I’ll leave you to cool off,” Tina said, looking at Nines with a knowing look that frustrated him more. What did she know?

As she walked out, Connor walked in, and that question was answered.

“Nines?” The door shut behind Connor. “Are you alright?”

“Just had to take a minute,” Nines muttered, though he was immediately comforted when his eyes found Connor in front of him. Even his presence is consoling and Nines was in too deep. “Thank you for your concern.”

“Of course,” Connor said gently, moving in closer with hesitance. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I think,” Nines said, not sure of it himself. Gavin had overwhelmed him, which was unfortunately easy to do since he was not designed to handle emotions at all, let alone emotions as intense as the anger that interacting with Gavin Reed would bring.

“I can stay here with you,” Connor offered, though it didn’t seem like he was giving Nines a choice either way. Nines didn’t mind. “I’m caught up with my work.”

“That would be nice, yes,” Nines agreed, watching Connor stand against the wall next to him. Nines slowly leaned himself onto Connor, which seemed more than welcome if the way Connor smiled had anything to say about it. Nines looked down just in time to catch Connor’s hand twitch toward his before stilling back at his side. Nines felt his lips twitch up as he reached out and grabbed Connor’s hand. He noticed the exact moment Connor’s simulated breathing stopped. He also noticed when it started again, followed by Connor’s thumb rubbing the back of his hand soothingly.

Nines took a deep breath and relaxed into Connor, his LED fading back to blue as his thirium pump twisted with love. He almost considered saying it too, opening his mouth to speak, but the words died on his lips. Instead, he squeezed Connor’s hand, who squeezed his right back. He couldn’t bring himself to say out loud that he loved Connor even though he knew he did, but he settled for what he could do.

_ I love you _ , he looked at Connor as he said it, telepathically communicating with the RK800. Connor seemed startled but a dopey smile fell over his face after a few seconds that felt longer.

_ I love you too, Nines. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback helps : ) <3


End file.
